


Bright Eyes

by guardofangels



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlet, I love sadness and being sad, John Kennex - Freeform, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardofangels/pseuds/guardofangels
Summary: Sometimes things don't always work out. A saved ficlet I did exploring this concept but never posted.





	Bright Eyes

Kennex never thought he'd get a chance at a long life. Cops hardly ever do these days. 'Specially not ones with a history of failed missions and a synth leg to boot. So it's kinda pissing him off that the way he ends up going is in a car crash. Just your standard accident. Some damn fool teenager, can you believe it? Just stepped right out in front of the car- god he hopes he didn't hurt them too badly (even if they have kinda wrecked his whole statistically anomalous life). 

He can hear Dorian faintly over the buzzing in his ears- something about staying still, as if he's going to be moving in this condition, jesus. Of course he'd have to be here in John's last moments. Damn robot with a bleeding heart. He shouldn't have to see this. Though, he supposes, there aren't many other people he'd rather have by his side.

The last thing Detective John Kennex ever sees is Dorian's blue lights.

He'll never know that Dorian shuts down soon afterwards with a final, quiet "bye, man" to Rudy. 

Now all that's left is an empty DRN unit stored in Police HQ, collecting dust with all the other crazy ones.


End file.
